


Fear Not the Multiverse

by christytrekkie



Series: Fear Not the Multiverse [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 219
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christytrekkie/pseuds/christytrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My beloved fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Was Their Gift

Disclaimer I don't own Buffy the vampire Slayer or Harry Potter Joss Whedon and JK Rowling do.

Across the oceans two champions with broken hearts never knew of the heartache they shared, should they meet it would be more than the fates could bare.[ Death Was Their Gift ](/Story-18485/christytrekkie+Death+Was+their+Gift.htm)

 

Harry & Buffy

  
[](http://photobucket.com/)

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

  



	2. Vampires With Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or ATS, Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy do.

 

Vampires With Soul.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=aaa-2.jpg) [](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Angel & Spike

 

Two of the sexiest men alive to me.


	3. The Key to Harry's Heart

Disclaimer. Don't Own Harry or Buffy. Joss and JK do.

 

The Key to Harry's Heart

Harry was an expert at catching things that alluded him, from snitches to flying keys that would rather scar you than have you catch them. This would be no different, he would have what was his this power that the dark lord knew not. This key to his heart.

  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/) [ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=0HarryDawn-1.jpg)

 

Harry & Dawn

 

Harry gets all the luck.


	4. Slayer Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Star Trek. Joss Whedon and Gene Roddenberry/Rick Bermen & Paramount do.

 

Slayer Seven

  


Theres a slayer in "town" that no one would have imagined. Janeway thought it was tough raising seven as it was with all her borg mentality that she tried to hold on to. That was a piece of cake compared to raising a slayer.

Buffy & 7 of 9


	5. BATLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scoobies go in search of the Santa Carla slayer and run up on more than they bargained for. Post S7Buffy post S5Angel LB well after first movie

Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy or Lost boys Whedon and Donner do. And I just saw Jessica as my Samantha Character here.

 

[](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm)  
BATLS

  


  


Samantha Emerson & Spike  
Another slayer falls for Spike. 


	6. The Three Amigos

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Joss Whedon does.

It's the three.

[ Buffy And The Lost Slayer](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm)

Willow, Xander, Buffy 


	7. Deadly Duo

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or The Lost Boys, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy-Janice Fischer and James Jeremias do.

OMG These two together, feel the chaos.

Drusilla & David

  
[](http://photobucket.com/)

[ Buffy and the Lost Slayer](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm)


	8. Fred/Illyria

Disclaimer: I don't own ATS, Whedon does.

 

When she's in the mix everyone is in trouble.

[ Buffy and the Lost Slayer](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm)

  


Illyria, Winifred 


	9. Family Emerson

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, Janice Fischer and James Jeremias do.

 

Mother, father and daughter.  
Star, Samantha, Michael

[ BATLS](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm)

  


  



	10. Brothers Emerson

I own nothing here. 

They came together to find out that there's more out there than just vampires. Brothers Emerson.

[ BATLS](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm)

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


Sam, Michael 


	11. Alpha & Omega

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters here, Joss Whedon does.

Just a few manips I did for My [ The Slayers Dollhouse ](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

Faith & Xander

Alpha & Omega


	12. The dollhouse Alpha's

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters here, Joss does.

 

An alpha dog and his omega mate.  
Faith & Xander

[ TSD](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

  



	13. Ballard's Slayer

Disclaimer: I don't own characters here Joss does.

[ TSD](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

  


Till Dollhouse do them part.  
Buffy & Paul 


	14. Willow & Topher

Disclaimer: Do not own characters, Joss does

 

[ TSD](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

  


Willow & Topher 


	15. Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, ATS or The Dollhouse, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy does.

Another fanart for my The Slayers Dollhouse fic,

 

Spike's caught being love's bitch again, Buffy will kill him.  
Spike & Dawn

[ The Slayers Dollhouse.](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)


	16. Mmmmm, Angels

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone in these Photo's. Sad but true.

 

Mmmm Angel's

  


Angel, Spike, Xander and is that Jesse oh my goodness. 


	17. What Dewitt Is Made Of

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters represented here, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy do.

Another pic for my [ The Slayers Dollhouse. ](/Story-18617%201/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

Theirs more to Adelle DeWitt than meets the eye. A woman to be reckoned with.

Lilah & Gwendolyn = Adelle DeWitt 


	18. Kendra's Watcher

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy do.

 

What kind of Watcher would Alexander Harris be, especially with his love of chocolate.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=KendrasNewWatcher-1.gif)

 

Kendra & Xander

 

Ooh I think I feel a Fic coming on. Xander-Kendra, the possibilities.


	19. Father & Son

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Joss Whedon owns both ATS and Dollhouse.

 

[ The Slayers Dollhouse. ](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

  


Chocolaty goodness  
Father & Son  
Boyd & Gunn 


	20. Father & Daughter

Disclaimer: Don't own characters here. Joss Whedon owns both ATS and Dollhouse.

[ The Slayers Dollhouse. ](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

  


Boyd & Alonna  
Daddy's Little Girl 


	21. Victor & Sierra

Sierra & Victor

[ The Slayers Dollhouse.](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

  


You can't wipe a love this strong. 


	22. Wonder Woman

Heard a certain rumor about Eliza being the next Wonder Women and thought that she would be perfect for the part and I tried to do this little fanart.

  


Don't you just hear the old series music playing in the background.  
Wonder Women.

Faith Lehane as Wonder Woman


	23. Joyce & Josesph

Just a little pic I made for my [ Buffy and the New Blood ](/Story-17904-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+New+Blood.htm) fanfic.

  


Joseph Cine & Joyce Summers, Hot and Heavy. 


	24. The Dream Team

This is my Bridge crew Dream Team.

These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise (D)

Captain: Jean luc Picard

First Officer:Commander Alexander Harris (BTVS)

Science Officer:Spock

2nd in command:Lt Commander Data

Cheif Engineer: Belanna Torres

Chief Medical Officer:Dr Beverly Crusher

Tactical:Worf

Helmsman: Lt Tom Paris

Counselor: Deanna Troi

Chief of Security: Lt Commander Buffy Anne Summers (BTVS)

Ops: Ensign Clark Kent (Smallville)

Transporter Chief: Frank Martin (From the transporter movies)

Entertainment and Ten Forward host: Lorne (Angel the series)

Head Chef: of course Neelix and his assistant Chef Ramsey lol.

 

~%~

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1ast-1.jpg)

 


	25. The Way Of The Warrior

Two appointments for an ass kicking, no lines no waiting.

  


Xena Warrior Princess & Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Hell has no fury like a woman chosen to fight. 


	26. Vamps, Destroyers & Keys

A few more pics for my [ The Slayers Dollhouse ](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

 

Spike & Drusilla

Conner & Dawn


	27. Bad ass Brunettes

  


Bad ass brunettes no matter what genre.  
Faith, Melinda, Cordelia, Winifred, Lara, & Max 


	28. Blonde bombshells

  


Buffy, 7 of 9, Olivia, Tracy, Isabel, & Rose.

 

 

 

Whoever coined the phrase dumb blonde ought to be tarred and feathered.


	29. Red Hot!

  


  


Willow, Beverly, Addison, Clarice & Bree.

 

Is it just me or is it the red heads that seem to have a shit load more fun.


	30. The Blacker The Berry

  


 

Uhura, Kendra, Isis, Jasmine, Jinx & Zoe.


	31. Warrior Women

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Characters here.

  


I am the Warrior.  
Xena, Alex, Salt, Jean & Arwen. 


	32. Warrior Women II

Disclaimer: I said it a million times and I will say it again and again, I don't own any of the characters or the stories they play in. 

Hope your enjoying my sillyness. ;)

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=warriorwomen-1.jpg)

 

Buffy, Sue & Mystique. 


	33. Gizmo's Plight

Some people are not cut out to be pet owners.

Gizmo & Smeagol

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=aMyPrecious-1.gif)

 

Run for your life Gizmo. 


	34. Ripper

I Don't own BTVS, ATS, or Dollhouse the incomparable Joss Whedon does. Another pic for my The Slayers Dollhouse.

[ The Slayers Dollhouse.](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

The Ripper is awake and come to avenge his family.  
Faith & Giles 


	35. No Bones About It, Zach & Amanda

Sister slayer.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=az-1.gif)

 

Needless to say Zach was shocked to find out that he had a baby sister, what would he do when he finds out her little secret.

Zach & Amanda


	36. Change & Choose

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here except my muse. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy are the soul creators of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

Just a couple of pics for my Buffy and the New Blood fanfic.

 

Paths chosen

[ Buffy and the New Blood.](/Story-17904-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+New+Blood.htm)

  


Jessica never fathomed the adventure she was about to undertake. 


	37. J&J

More pics for Buffy and the New Blood hope you like creating is so much fun.

[ Buffy and the New Blood.](/Story-17904-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+New+Blood.htm)

  


Jonathan & Jessica 


	38. Gods & Goddesses

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this Joss Whedon does.  
These are pics for my [ Buffy and the Lost Slayer fanfic. ](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm)

  


Winifred and Willow  
Love & Goddesses oh my 


	39. Homage To Willow/Angel

My homage to all the Willow & Angel fanfics that I've read over the years.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=Angelswitch1-1-1.jpg)

 


	40. What Should Have Been

What Should have been

  


Jesse & Xander friends forever. 


	41. Wet & Wild Roses

Wet and Wild

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=awetandwild-1.gif)

 

A little trivia here does everyone know the roses here.  
Hint the brunette you're used to seeing as a blonde.  
and the blonde you're used to seeing as a brunette.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Drusilla & Buffy


	42. Spikes Temptation

  


Just a little doodle.

Spike & ?


	43. Buffy's Older Sister

Buffy had no idea that her mother had a child that she gave up for adoption. Now she's the middle child. Marsha, Marsha,Marsha!!!

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=axx1e-1.jpg)

 

Olivia Dunham & Buffy Summers 


	44. Family Reunion

This is my attempt at making fanart for one of my favorite fanfics on this site, [ Family Reunion ](/Story-17544-1/texaswookie+Family+Reunion.htm) by texaswookie

  


Buffy, Willow, Xander, Spike, Angel, Faith, Dawn, Giles, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Phoebe, Piper, Prue, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jonathan Kent, Martha kent, Clark kent, Xavior, Wolverine, Jean grey, Storm, Bo, Luke, Daisy, Conner Macleod, Duncan Macleod, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson & Teal'c 


	45. The Hotties

This is dedicated to shellc. Ask and you shall receive. My first pic of many to come of Darla/Buffy, because I think I have lost my mind with these two.

Buffy & Darla

  


  


Is there anything better? 


	46. Vamped Out

Darla & Buffy

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=BD7-1.jpg)

 

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=BD7-1-1.jpg)

 

Question, would you even mind if you were caught in a dark alley with these two? 


	47. Bitter Sweet Treat

Buffy & Darla  
Mid-drift away.

  



	48. Like The Sunrise

Darla, Buffy.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=BD5-1.jpg)

 

Your like the sunrise on my skin  
you make me warm and ready to begin  
A bright dawn all shiny and new  
that's how much I love to see you.  
(By Christytrekkie) 


	49. Lay About

Buffy & Darla

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=BD4-1.jpg)

 

Something different 


	50. Wicked

Darla & Drusilla

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=fff-1.jpg)

 

Couldn't go without doing a little D&D. 


	51. Buffy/Riley

Even though I was not a real big fan of Buffy/Riley there just not enough pictures of the two of them together. So here you go.

  


Buffy, Riley Finn 


	52. The Rileys

Riley and Samantha Finn.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1aTheRileys-1.jpg)

 


	53. Once You Go

Yet another couple I rarely see pics of.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1aFW-1.jpg)

 

Faith & Robin Wood 


	54. Faith/Xander

Another F/X because they just look so cute together.

  



	55. The Couple

I just realize that I have not paid respects to the ones that I thought should have become a couple from the get go. So here it is my Homage to the couple that should have been.

  


Buffy & Xander 


	56. Harry & Hermione

Had to do for all the H/H fanfics I have read.

Harry & Hermione

  
[](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1a2-2.jpg) [ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1a2-1.jpg)

 


	57. Faith's Gossip Sister

When I first saw Blair I thought she looked so much like Faith that they could be sister's. So I had to do this pic of the two of them together.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=aq1a-1.jpg)

 

Faith & Blair 


	58. Clark/Xena

I don't believe that I've seen this pairing before.  
What if Xena was kryptonian?

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=ClarkXena-1.jpg)

 

Clark & Xena 


	59. The Loony And The Goofy

The two of them found one another and silliness ensues.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1aaa1a-1.jpg)

 

Andrew & Luna 


	60. Death Did Them Part

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=0aaa1aa-1.gif)

 

Jonathan & Andrew 


	61. Dangerous Razorback

Yet another fanart for my [ Buffy and the New Blood ](/Story-17904-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+New+Blood.htm) fanfic.

  


Jessica Cine 


	62. The Dawn Blocker

Another fanart for my [ The Slayers Dollhouse.](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

Connor, Holtz & Dawn 


	63. Cordy & Groo

Haven't seen pics of this couple yet so I made one.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=a0oa.jpg)

 

Cordy & Groo 


	64. Samantha & Watcher Harris

Fanart for [ Buffy and the Lost Slayer.](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm)

  


Samantha Emerson & Xander 


	65. Possibilities Lost

Tribute to Cordy & Angel

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=a0oa1.jpg)

 

If it wasn't for fate  
We would be at heaven's gate  
As one another's mate  
But we had to wait  
fate shut the gate  
We were too late  
To be each other's sate.

Poetry by christytrekke.


	66. Lorne's Sweet Tooth

Lorne decides to take on a partner in his business at Caritas. He searches and searches until he finds someone who compliments his talent. Caritas will never know what hit it. This is history in the making.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=LorneSweet-1.jpg)

 


	67. Couple Torn Apart

I loved this couple together and they were torn apart way too soon for my liking. So here is my homage to this lovely couple.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=0JennyGiles.jpg)

 

Giles & Jenny Calendar 


	68. Giles/Jenny

Love in the field.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=0GJ1-1.jpg)

 

Jenny Calendar & Giles 


	69. Giles/Jenny3

Giles & Jenny Calendar

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=0JG-1.jpg)

 


	70. Angel/Spike

  


Angel & Spike 


	71. The Captains Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Star Trek. Joss Whedon, Gene Roddenberry and 2009 movie adaptation of Star Trek created by J.J. Abrams, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. and whoever else owns them and I make no profit from thank you.

I have seen the new Star Trek movie a total of seven times and I just had to pay homage to it and mix it with some Buffy so here you go, hope you enjoy. Star Trek forever!!!

James Kirk & Buffy Summers

  
[](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=0astartrk2.jpg) [](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=0astartrk1-1.jpg) [ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=0astartrk1-2.gif)

 

Buffy & Kirk 


	72. Maybe In Another Lifetime

Just a little something I could not get out of my head.

 

 

Maybe in another life  
We could have made it as husband and wife  
We both live lives full of strife and by the knife  
But maybe in another life we could have made it nice  
As husband and wife

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1aDarlaLindsey-1.jpg)

 

Darla & Lindsey 


	73. Willow/Riley

For some reason I'm in strange coupling mode. Could this happen or am I grasping for straws here, lol.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=ARW.jpg)

 

Willow & Riley Finn 


	74. Unexpected

This is my attempt at making fanart for one of my favorite fanfiction [ Unexpected ](/Story-15238-1/Amerie+UnExpected.htm) by Amerie.

  


Buffy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Luna, Neville, Ginny & Cho 


	75. Thrice Times Shunned

Spike's heart has been split into three. What's a vamp to do?  
Three woman that inexplicably changed his life and unlife.

  


Spikes women.

 

Spike, Buffy, Drusilla, Cecily, Halfrek.


	76. William/Cecily

What if we were born of a different time  
Would you have me in mind  
Not be so blind  
Give our love a chance to shine  
If we were born of a different time

W/C

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1aWilliam_Cecily.jpg)

 

Spike & Cecily, Halfrek 


	77. Clark/Isabel

Clark & Isabel  
Do Aliens really look like this, damn sign me up for the next shuttle.

  


  


  



	78. Realities Nightmare

Dealing with her vampire doppelganger was easy as pie, this time it would be damn near impossible to handle. XANDER!!!!

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1aaaa.jpg)

 

Willow & Dark Willow 


	79. HP/BTVS

The fanfic these pics represent is By Amerie, the story [ UnExpected. ](/Story-15238-1/Amerie+UnExpected.htm) I absolutely love this fic it is a very good story that integrates our miss Buffy Anne Summers in a most delightful way. I highly recommend this story.

  


Buffy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna & Draco 


	80. Hermione/Xander

This is a pic I made for another one of my favorite fanfics [ Accidentally Magical ](/Story-17309-1/KJDekker+Accidentally+Magical.htm) by KJDekker.

Xander & Hermoine 


	81. Who's the Boogeyman Afraid of

This was inspired by the fanfic [ In Dreams ](/Story-9756/MikeDavid+In+Dreams+Beta+d+revised.htm) by MikeDavid.  
Read this fanfic and just had to create a few pics for it, hope you like.

 

 

Freddy's Worst Nightmare

Freddy & Sineya 


	82. Core Harm

Cordelia Chase & Harmony Kendall  
Lost Friendships

  
[](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=CoreHarm.jpg) [ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=CoreHarm1.jpg)

 


	83. Another Unexpected Surprise

Buffy & Draco

 

More [ Unexpected ](/Story-15238-1/Amerie+UnExpected.htm) fanart.

  


Buffy, Fred & George 


	84. 7 of 9 God King Borg of Unimatrix Zero

Janeway should have reeled in Sevens curiosity a little better.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=jeriryan_047827-Copy-1.jpg)

 

Resistance is Futile human muck

7 of 9, Annika Hansen


	85. Riddle Me Wish

The rumor was that it was a woman that made Tom Riddle into what he was now. We just didn't know which woman it was.

 

 

 

Anyanka & Tom Riddle


	86. Data's Bot

Willow decided to send the Buffy bot where she'd be the happiest, even without Spike.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=a1i-1-1.jpg)

 

Data & Buffy Bot 


	87. A Warrior's Soulmate

It's a very rare thing that one finds their soul mate, Worf thought he had found just that and more. Buffy thought she was fighting another demon but she had always been quite oblivious regarding her love life. Maybe Worf can make her realize it before she deguts him with his own weapon.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1aWorfKlingonWarriorBuffyVampire-1.jpg)

 

Worf & Buffy 


	88. Xander/7 of 9

Xander & 7 of 9, Annika Hansen 


	89. Giles/Catherine

A woman fit for Giles  
A man meant for Janeway

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1aGilesKatherine1-1.jpg)

 

I thought up this pairing and thought it would be a nice coupling. 


	90. BS

Spike thought all he had to do was vamp out and he'd be perfect for the little vixen.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=BelannaSpike-1.jpg)

 

Belanna & Spike 


	91. The Dark side of Princesses

[ Buffy and the Lost Slayer ](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm)

Beauty always has a little darkness to it.  
Willow & Illyria 


	92. Turned From Darkness

This is my attempt at a request for a fic called [ How Drusilla Got Her Soul Back ](/Story-17764-1/DeepBlueJoy+How+Drusilla+Got+Her+Soul+Back.htm) by DeepBlueJoy. I have read a few chapter of the first part of the series and I love it so much from just the few chaps that I have read you should give it a gander. I hope the writer likes my first attempt at making art for their fic. First of many to come.:))

  


 

Drusilla & Patrick


	93. TFD

Two more installments for the [ Going Sane -- A Seer's Tale ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rss.php?series=1218)series. Hope you like.

  


Patrick & Drusilla 


	94. Dru & Patrick

Another installment for the [ Going Sane -- A Seer's Tale ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rss.php?series=1218) Series by DeepBlueJoy, which do you like best.

 

http://www.tthfanfic.org/Series-1218

  


Drusilla & Patrick 


	95. Strangers In The Night

Spike's acquired a taste for Klingon.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=SBa-1.jpg)

 

Spike & Belanna 


	96. Cozy By The Fire

More art for [ Turned from Darkness.](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) I have lost my mind for this fic thus all the fanart, hope you like.

  


Patrick & Drusilla 


	97. In Over His Head

Art for the fic [Turned From Darkness ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) story.

 

The women he tries to save will change his life forever.

  


Drusilla, Patrick 


	98. DP

Fanart for the [ Turned From Darkness. ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) story.

 

Drusilla, Patrick

She can't get away even if she wanted to.

  



	99. Tara/Willow

This is another series of request for a story Called [ Life is Good, ](/Story-19740-1/DeepBlueJoy+Life+is+Good+Beta+d+revised.htm) part of the TFD/Going Sane series by Deepbluejoy). if you want to read an outstanding and riveting fic go and immerse yourself in it. it is brilliant. these two are also one of my favorite couples so I have gone a little overboard with how many I did LOL.

Tara & Willow 


	100. T & W

Tara/Willow for the TFD series by DeepBlueJoy

This is fanart for a story Called [ Life is Good, ](/Story-19740-1/DeepBlueJoy+Life+is+Good+Beta+d+revised.htm) part of the TFD/Going Sane series by Deepbluejoy). if you want to read an outstanding and riveting fic go and immerse yourself in it. it is brilliant. these two are also one of my favorite couples so I have gone a little overboard with how many I did LOL.  
Tara & Willow


	101. Faced With A New Beginning

This is fanart for a story Called [ Life is Good, ](/Story-19740-1/DeepBlueJoy+Life+is+Good+Beta+d+revised.htm) part of the TFD/Going Sane series by Deepbluejoy). if you want to read an outstanding and riveting fic go and immerse yourself in it. it is brilliant. these two are also one of my favorite couples so I have gone a little overboard with how many I did LOL.

 

Tara & Willow

  


 


	102. Captain Of My Heart

This is fanart for a story Called [ Life is Good, ](/Story-19740-1/DeepBlueJoy+Life+is+Good+Beta+d+revised.htm) part of the TFD/Going Sane series by Deepbluejoy). if you want to read an outstanding and riveting fic go and immerse yourself in it. it is brilliant. these two are also one of my favorite couples so I have gone a little overboard with how many I did LOL.  
Willow, Tara

  


 


	103. Two Hearts

Kennedy never had a chance once Willow's soul mate returned.  
This is fanart for a story Called [ Life is Good, ](/Story-19740-1/DeepBlueJoy+Life+is+Good+Beta+d+revised.htm) part of the TFD/Going Sane series by Deepbluejoy).

  


 

Tara & Willow 


	104. Love's Triangle

This is fanart for a story Called [ Frustrated Incorporated: A Dog's Life ](/Story-19014-1/DeepBlueJoy+Frustrated+Incorporated+A+Dog+s+Life.htm) (part of the TFD/Going Sane series by Deepbluejoy).

 

 

The Interloper

  


 

Yet another one for The TFD series. I need help someone, are their AA meetings for fanart. :))

 

Faith, Robin Wood & Dean Winchester


	105. Soulful

Another one For the fic series [ Going Sane -- A Seer's Tale. ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rss.php?series=1218) by DeepBlueJoy.

  


 

  


 

Darla, Angel, Spike & Drusilla 


	106. Cordelia God King of the Primordium

Another Stab at making Art for [ Turned From Darkness ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) by DBJ

  


 

Cordelia Chase 


	107. The Wolf and the Destroyer

The older Connor gets the more like his father he becomes.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=a1a-1-1.jpg)

 

Conner & Veruca 


	108. Family Portrait

Dedicated to Luckie's work in progress [ The Year In Between Halloweens. ](/Story-24806-1/Luckie+The+Year+Between+Halloweens.htm)

 

[ More Darla, Angel, and Connor ](/Story-24810-3/Luckie+Prophecy+Kids+Art.htm)

  


 


	109. Slayer Goddesses

Buffy, Kendra & Faith

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=1GoddessSlayer-1.jpg)

 


	110. Welcome Home

What's waiting for you at home.

 

[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=00Waitinathomeforyou-1-1.jpg)

 


	111. Drusilla's Task

This is another fanart for the wonderful fic [ How Drusilla Got Her Soul Back ](/Story-17764-1/DeepBlueJoy+How+Drusilla+Got+Her+Soul+Back.htm) by DBJ. I cannot stress enough how absolutely brilliant this fic is I highly recommend that you read it. It's worth every minute of your time.

 

Drusilla's Task.

  


 

  


 

Drusilla, Tara 


	112. Bangel

This is my dedication to the love that is Buffy/Angel. Star-crossed, forbidden and doomed.

  
[ ](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=00a0LovesTriangleBuffystyle1a-Co-1.jpg)

 

Buffy & Angel 


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There can be only one, which would you choose.

[](http://s712.photobucket.com/albums/ww127/christytrekkie/?action=view&current=00a0LovesTriangleBuffystyle1-1.jpg)

 

Buffy, Angel & Spike


	114. The Black Ship

The chapter The Black ship intrigued me so much had to do a little art for it hope you like. [ Turned From darkness ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) by Deepbluejoy.

  


 

 

 


	115. Outlaw Man

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from anything here.

This is another run at making fanart for [ Turned from Darkness ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) by Deepblujoy. More in the next Chapter.

 

TFD

  


  


 

Wesley, Lindsey & ?


	116. OM ptII

Disclaimer: Don't own,

 

The next P(art) for [ Turned from Darkness ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) by Deepbluejoy. How do you like them.

  


Wesley, Lindsey & ?


	117. Indiscretions

Disclaimer: Don't own.

  


 

  


 

  


  


  


 

Wesley, Lindsey & ? 


	118. Forgiveness & Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters represented here Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy have that privilege.

 

Fanart for the Story [ Turned from Darkness ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) by DeepBlueJoy.

 

Giles & Drusilla

  


 


	119. Drusilla & Patrick

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own BTVS and ATS and the District belongs to their rightful owners.

 

Fanart for [ TFD ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) by DeepBlueJoy.

 

Drusilla & Patrick

 


	120. Beautiful Bride

Disclaimer: I Don't own the character's or the background for this fic. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to this character. The background I google from random Brides sites.

 

This fic is for one of my favorite fanfics By Deepbluejoy, [ Turned From Darkness. ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) Dru makes a beautiful bride don't you think.

  


 

Drusilla 


	121. Bill & Daria

Disclaimer: Don't own.

 

Fanart for the [ How Drusilla Got Her Soul Back ](/Story-17764%201/DeepBlueJoy+How+Drusilla+Got+Her+Soul+Back.htm) story by Deepbluejoy.

  


 


	122. Teacher

Disclaimer: Don't own. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own BTVS and ATS and the District belongs to their rightful owners.

To Patrick's dismay Spike decided to try and teach him the ins and outs of pleasing Drusilla.

 

This is fanart for [ Turned From Darkness ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) By Deepbluejoy.

  


 


	123. Bridal Party

Disclaimer: Don't own. BTVS and ATS belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy.

 

Fanart for [ Turned From Darkness, ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) by Deepbluejoy.  
The Wedding(Drusilla, Daria, Tara, Dana {the crazy slayer}, Buffy and Dawn)

  


 

 


	124. Like Father Not So Like Son

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Dollhouse, both belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Fanart for my fic [ The Slayers Dollhouse.](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

 

Like father not so like son.

  


 

Quentin Travers & Victor 


	125. Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Harry Potter. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling do.

 

The next set of pics focus on another one of my favorite fanfics series, [ Potter twins ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rss.php?series=1202) by Plato go check it out if you haven't its a nice series.

This is Buffy & Harry growing up together.

  


 

 

 


	126. Harry/Buffy

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Fanart for the [ Potter Twins ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rss.php?series=1202) series by Plato. 

Harry & Buffy Potter

  


 

 


	127. H&B

Disclaimer: Don't own.

 

Fanart for the [ Potter Twins ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rss.php?series=1202) series by Plato. 

 

Potter twins unite.

  


 

 

Harry & Buffy 


	128. Potter Siblings

Disclaimer: Don't own Joss and JK do.

 

Fanart for the [ Potter Twins ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rss.php?series=1202) series by Plato. 

 

 

Potter Siblings.

  


 

 

Buffy, Harry 


	129. Twisted

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dollhouse or BTVS Joss Whedon is the evil genius behind it all.

 

Fanart for my fic [ The Slayers Dollhouse.](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm)

 

What Dreams May Come

  


 

  


 

Faith Lehane as Echo 


	130. The Hot Twins

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS or Harry Potter Joss Whedon and Jk Rowling own the rights.

 

Art dedicated to the [ Potter Twins ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rss.php?series=1202) Series by Plato. 

Buffy & Harry

 

The Hot Twins

  


 

 

 


	131. The Child of the Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS Joss Whedon does.

 

 

This is fanart for my [ Child of the Mother ](/Story-19552-1/christytrekkie+The+Child+of+the+Mother.htm) fic. Willow is in a bit of a pickle and so is the Bufster.

  


 

 

Willow, Buffy, Anya & Snyder 


	132. Family Nemisis

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or The Lost Boys creators include Janice Fischer and James Jeremias and was distributed by Warner Brothers. BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

David had many plans for the daughter of his enemy Michael.

 

This is Fanart for my [ Buffy and The Lost Slayer ](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm) fic.

  


 

David & Samantha Emerson 


	133. Xander's A What

Disclaimer:I don't own BTVS Joss Whedon does.

This is for a fic I read recently named [ Xander: The Vampire Slayer ](/Story-2271%201/CanadianPhoenix+Xander+The+Vampire+Slayer.htm) By CanadianPhoenix. 

 

It kind of stuck with me and I decided to do fanart for it.

  


 

 

 


	134. Kate's Alien

Disclaimer: I do not own ATS or Smallville. Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster belong to Smallville and of course Joss Whedon belongs to Angel The Series.

 

Kate Lockley & Clark Kent

 

After her father's death she decided to take up her Aunt's offer to become a part of the law enforcement in a quaint little town in Kansas. What the hell she thought, she needed some peace and quiet and something that was normal for a change. And what could be more normal than a small town called Smallville. Little did she know that she would go deeper into the rabbit hole and take a shit load of blue pills. Trading a creature of the night for an ET from the heavens.

  


 

 

 


	135. Orion Slave Master

Disclaimer: I dont own BTVS or Star Trek, Joss and Gene do.

  


 


	136. The Trouble with Past Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own ATS or Dexter. They belong to Joss Whedon & Jeff Lindsay

 

Fanart for My ficlet [ Rita's Sordid Past Life. ](/Story-20274-1/christytrekkie+Rita+s+Sordid+Past+Life.htm) If Dexter only knew all there really was to know about Rita, would he embrace her or "Dump" her?

 

  
  



	137. Harry's Angel

Disclaimer: dont own Joss Whedon and Jk Rowlings do.

 

This art is for one of the first Angel & Harry fics I read called [ Harry's Angel ](/Story-16687%201/fluffybunny+Harry+s+Angel.htm) by fluffybunny, where Angel raises Harry.

  


 

 

 


	138. Switched At Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Angel The Series, Gene Roddenberry and Joss Whedon do.

 

 

The PTB really messed up this time. Q ended raising a destroyer and Angel raised a braty chaos god. Oh boy.

  


 

Q, Q2, Angel & Conner 


	139. Willow The White

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS Joss Whedon does.

 

Art for my [ The Slayers Dollhouse ](/Story-18617-1/christytrekkie+The+Slayers+Dollhouse.htm) fanfic.

 

Evil everywhere beware Willow the white.

  


 


	140. Winchester Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from BTVS or Supernatural. BTVS and the characters within belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Supernatural and the characters within belong to Eric Kripke and any others who ain't me.

This set of pics are for the Fic Hit or Misplace by dollarformyname.

  


 

 

  


 

 

Conner, Dean & Sam Winchester 


	141. Hell Raised

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hellraiser or Star Trek universe, they belong to Gene Roddenberry, Paramount and Clive Barker.

 

The Borg Queen was nothing more than a Cenobite that escaped from hell. Now hell itself is raised to bring her back. Resistance is futile.

  


 

  


 

 


	142. 2.0

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon does. JTC is a character that I created

 

Fanart for my [ Buffy and the New Blood ](/Story-17904-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+New+Blood.htm) Fanfic.

  


 

  


 

The Master, Jessica Trish Cine, Buffy, Willow & Xander 


	143. Eternal Life

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Drusilla finally got her puppy.

  


 

  


 

Xander & Drusilla 


	144. The Key Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Twilight, they are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Stephenie Meyer.

 

The Key Wolf.

  


 

 

Dawn & Jacob 


	145. Crow's Nest

Disclaimer: own nothing, BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and The crow belongs to the great mind of James O'Barr film adaptation by David J. Schow and John Shirley.

 

Fanart for my [ Buffy And The Lost Slayer ](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm) fanfic.

 

Michael Emerson From Vamp To Crow

  


 

 


	146. Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss whedon does. SE is a character that I created.

Fanart for my [ Buffy And The Lost Slayer ](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm) fic.

 

A Slayer Understanding And A Witches Comfort.

  


 

Buffy, Samantha Emerson & Willow 


	147. Two Sisters And Their Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own, Hello! That's a Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy thing.

 

Dawn, Xander & Buffy

  


 

 

 

 


	148. Serenity In The Wild

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
This fanart is per request of Psychotic, hope you like it. More to come. :)

 

Faith & Drusilla

  


 

 

 


	149. Dru/Faith

Disclaimer: don't own.

 

Another Faith & Drusilla

  


 

  


 

 

  


 


	150. Vampire/Slayer

Disclaimer: Don't own, Joss Whedon does.

 

Faith & Drusilla

  


 

 


	151. A New World

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Stargate Atlantis. Joss Whedon owns BTVS, Brad Wright and Robert C. Cooper for Atlantis.

Fanart request for [ A New World ](/Story-19438-1/shellc+A+New+World.htm) fanfiction by shellc.

  


 


	152. A Vampire's Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon does.

 

Master vampire's told tale's of the two to keep their minions in line.

  


 

 

Faith & Buffy 


	153. Faith/Buffy

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

 

More than sister slayers, they share a bond and power beyond all other slayers  
Buffy & Faith

  


 

  


 

 

 


	154. Candy Coated Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Stargate. they belong to Brad Wright, Jonathan Glassner and of course Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.

 

This is a fanart request for the fic [ Candy Coated Chaos ](/Story-10527-1/TwistedSlinky+Candy+Coated+Chaos.htm) By Twisted Slinky.

 

 

Xander Harris & Samantha Carter

  


 

 

 


	155. CCC

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

More art for the fic [ Candy Coated Chaos. ](/Story-10527-1/TwistedSlinky+Candy+Coated+Chaos.htm)

 

 

Samantha Carter & Xander

  


 

 


	156. Charge of a New Type of Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or BTVS. They belong To Joss Whedon and Tim Kring

 

When Cordelia told Angel that this life was not part of her destiny anymore she failed to mention that her new life and powers gave her charge over a new type of hero.

  


 

 

 

 

Cordelia & Peter 


	157. My Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or BTVS they belong to Tim Kring and Joss Whedon.

 

Trusting Wolfram and Hart was the worst thing Angel could have done, and they sent Connor to someone who would mold and make him into the Destroyer that he is. Like father/like son.

  


 

 

Connor & Sylar 


	158. Conner's Hero

Disclaimer: As always I own Nada. Heroes Belongs to Tim Kring and ATS belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy.

I blame my new Connor fixation on dollarformyname and TouchofWind lol.

 

 

Connor has found a new hero, and he likes very much.

  


 

 

Conner & Claire 


	159. Alpha Saiyan-Jin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything represented here. Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and BTVS is always Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

This is dedicated to Omegaprime. :) Hope you like it.

  


 

Xander Harris 


	160. Crossroads

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or ATS they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

 

Crossroads are treacherous things to come across, it makes you decide the road to take and sometimes you just don't know are aren't ready to. But you must make one before one is made for you. Decide wisely.

  


 

Buffy, Angel & Spike 


	161. The Diary Of Rose Tyler

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Twilight. They belong to the brilliant minds of Sydney Newman, C. E. Webber and Donald Wilson and that of Stephenie Meyer.

 

Rose Tyler has always attracted volatile men in her life but this time she may be in way over her head.

  


 

 

 

 

Rose & Edward 


	162. The Beast Within The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Anita Blake they belong to Joss Whedon- and Laurell K. Hamilton

 

This is per requests of KW Jordan. Took a stab at trying to do something for your Anita Blake cross, hope it's good enough. More to come soon This requests was grrr argh. 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fic_club/files/Authors/KW%20Jordan/Blood%20on%20the%20Moon/

Samantha Finn, Buffy & Faith

  


 

 

 

 


	163. TBWTG

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

 

More request Pics for KW  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fic_club/files/Authors/KW%20Jordan/Blood%20on%20the%20Moon/

Samantha Finn, Buffy & Faith

  


 

 


	164. Slayer Raiders

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Tomb Raider. TR belong to game creators Toby Gard- Core Design & Crystal Dynamics published by Eidos Interactive. Of course BTVS is always a Whedon thing.

 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fic_club/files/Authors/KW%20Jordan/City%20of%20the%20Dead.%20%28The%29/

 

Another answer to KW's pic request. I do believe I kinda like this one.

 

Lara Croft, Buffy & Faith

  


 

 


	165. SR PTII

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fic_club/files/Authors/KW%20Jordan/City%20of%20the%20Dead.%20%28The%29/

 

 

 

Lara Croft, Buffy & Faith 


	166. A Champion's Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own anything represented in this pics. Joss Whedon owns BTVS and ATS.

 

Another answered request for KW Jordan with more to come.

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fic_club/files/Authors/KW%20Jordan/From%20Here%20to%20Eternity/

 

Angel, Faith & Buffy

  


 


	167. Solid As A Rock

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters represented here, Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy do.

 

Samantha & Riley Finn

 

 

 


	168. FAB

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is the creator behind Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series, I own nothing.

 

Faith, Angel & Buffy

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fic_club/files/Authors/KW%20Jordan/From%20Here%20to%20Eternity/

  


 

 

 


	169. First One

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

 

BANGEL

  


 

Buffy & Angel 


	170. FB

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy do.

 

Lay About Slayers

Faith & Buffy

  


 


	171. Leading Man

A KW request more to come.

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fic_club/files/Authors/KW%20Jordan/From%20Here%20to%20Eternity/

  


 

  


 

 

Spike & ? 


	172. Dru's Faith

  


 

Drusilla & Faith 


	173. Trapped Within

KW Jordan request, hope you like it. :))

  


 

 

Faith & Buffy 


	174. WWC

Another KW Request. 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fic_club/files/Authors/KW%20Jordan/From%20Here%20to%20Eternity/

  


 

 

Wesley, Winifred & Gunn 


	175. Friends

  
[](http://photobucket.com/)

[](http://photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Buffy and Willow 


	176. Forever Xander

This is an LNR request for the story [ Knighted ](/Story-437-1/Teri+Knighted.htm) by Teri, hope you like it.

  


 

 

Forever Xander 


	177. It's A Sunnymale Thing

A KW Jordan request

 

Okay people, I know it's going to be hard, but please no drooling or licking the screen PLEASE!!! LOL

  


 

 

Xander & Jesse 


	178. The Key and the Destroyer

Conner & Dawn

  


 

 


	179. FBWK

Faith, Buffy, Willow & Kennedy

  


 

 


	180. Forever Knighted

This is art for the story [ Knighted ](/Story-437-1/Teri+Knighted.htm) By Teri.

  


 

  


 

Xander, Nicholas & Janette 


	181. Paradise

This is by request of KW Jordan. hope she likes them.

  


 

 


	182. Space The Slayer's Frontier

My attempt at making fanart for another fav fic of mine, [ Trekkin Through Space ](/Story-19317-1/DarkPhoenix+Trekking+through+space.htm) by DarkPheonix.

  


 

  


 

  


 

Kirk & Buffy 


	183. WTF

What's Wrong With This Picture

  


 

Spock & Sylar 


	184. Alpha Jackal

This is a fanart request for the fanfic [ Night Of The Jackal ](/Story-20827-1/TheLaughingMan+Night+of+the+Jackal.htm) by TheLaughingMan, hope he likes them :)

 

Xander

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 


	185. Conner Swan

This is a fanart response to TouchofWind The Ultimate Connor Family challenge (TheSwanseries)

 

http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-19280/TouchoftheWind+The+Ultimate+Family+Connor+Challenge.htm

  


 

 

Conner & Bella 


	186. Hell's Angels

Faith and Spike decide to go on a road trip together. What kind of mischief can these two possibly get into?

  


  


 

 


	187. Eoth

This is a stab at fanart for another one of my fav fics, Essence Of The Hellmouth by Wispr.

 

 

 

Willow

  


 

 


	188. Girls Gone Wild

Girls Gone Wild

  


 

 

Buffy, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Darla, Anya, Faith, Cordelia, Winifred & Harmony 


	189. Tara's GoodWill Hunting

  


 

 

Tara & Willow 


	190. LFB Dolls

  


 

 

Lara Croft, Faith & Buffy 


	191. Under the Mushroom Tree

A KW Jordan request.  
Under The Mushroom Tree

  


 

  


 

Lara Croft, Faith & Buffy 


	192. UTMT II

  


 

 

 

Lara Croft, Faith & Buffy 


	193. AFC

  


 

 

Anya, Faith & Cordelia 


	194. Twilights Key

fanart request for Joyful and her story [ Four Square. ](/Story-20882-1/Joyful+Four+Square.htm)

  


 

Dawn, Jacob & Bella, Edward 


	195. TK

fanart request for Joyful for the story [ Four Square. ](/Story-20882-1/Joyful+Four+Square.htm)

 

 

Dawn & Jacob, Bella & Edward

 

  


 


	196. Dawn & Jacob

fanart for the story [ Four Square ](/Story-20882-1/Joyful+Four+Square.htm) by Joyful.

 

 

Dawn & Jacob

  


 

 


	197. A House Is Not A Home

Another Lara Croft, Faith & Buffy

  


 

 


	198. Lost Boys

Pic for my fic [ Buffy And The Lost Slayer. ](/Story-17874-1/christytrekkie+Buffy+and+the+Lost+Slayer.htm)

 

Michael & Sam Emerson

  


 


	199. Twilight Buffy

Fanart for the story [ Explains Everything ](/Story-20847-1/Shulik+Explains+everything.htm) by Shulik.

 

 

Buffy & Charlie

  


 

  


 

 


	200. Blue Moon

Fanart for the story [ Explains Everything ](/Story-20847-1/Shulik+Explains+everything.htm) by Shulik

 

Dawn & Jacob

  


 

  


 

 


	201. TB II

Fanart for the story [ Explains Everything ](/Story-20847-1/Shulik+Explains+everything.htm) by Shulik

  


 

 

Buffy & Charlie 


	203. Charlie Swann/Buffy Summers

Fanart for the story [ Explains Everything ](/Story-20847-1/Shulik+Explains+everything.htm) by Shulik

 

Charlie & Buffy

  


 

  
  



	204. Puppet Love

This is a hilarious attempt at doing a puppet Buffy for one of my fav fanfics called [ Turned From Darkness ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) by DeepBlueJoy. Episode Fasinating Puppethood.

  


 

 

 

Puppet Buffy & Spike 


	205. More Indiscretions

Art for the Fic [ Turned from Darkness ](/Story-17990-1/DeepBlueJoy+Turned+From+Darkness.htm) by DeepBlueJoy

  
  


Wesley & ? 


	206. Ceneborg

Hell raises up for one of it's own.

  


 

 

Pinhead/Borg Queen 


	207. A Wizard's Slayer

Another attempt at doing fanart for a fic that's on my radar [ Broken ](/Story-19962-1/lckybr+Broken.htm) by Ickybr.

 

 

 

Faith & Harry

  


 

 

  


 


	208. Lasting Impressions

Fanart for [ Broken ](/Story-19962-1/lckybr+Broken.htm) by Ickybr.

 

 

Lasting Impressions  
Draco & Hermoine

  


 

 

 


	209. Hermione & Draco

Fanart for [ Broken ](/Story-19962-1/lckybr+Broken.htm) by Ickybr.

 

 

Draco & Hermione

  


 

 


	210. Betrayal

Fanart for the fic [ Broken ](/Story-19962-1/lckybr+Broken.htm) by Ickybr.

 

 

Betrayal  
Faith, Harry & Hermione, Draco

  


 

  


 

 


	211. Fast & Furious Slayer

Fanart request for Shulik for story [ Home. ](/Story-21010-1/Shulik+Home.htm)

 

Dominic & Faith

  


 

 


	212. Faith & Dom

Fanart request for Shulik for story [ Home. ](/Story-21010-1/Shulik+Home.htm)

 

 

Faith & Dominic

  


 

  


 

 


	213. By the Heat of The Moon

Jacob & Dawn

  
[](http://photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)


	214. Twilight Boys

Embry & Eric

  


 

  


 


	215. TB 2

Fanart request for the fic [ Four Square ](/Story-20882-1/Joyful+Four+Square.htm) by Joyful

 

 

Paul & Eric

  


 

 


	216. The Black Summer

Jacob & Dawn

  


 


	217. Kiddie Key & Wolfie

Jacob & Dawn

  


 

 


	218. More Wedding Bells

Beautiful Bride

  


 

 

 

Buffy the blushing bride 


	219. Wedding Bells

Buffywed

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Which dress does the bufster look the best in? :) 


	220. The Sixth Faith

Faith's childhood was traumatic to say the least, some things should stay buried.

  


 


End file.
